inazuma_eleven_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
YAGAMI REINA
Yagami Reina (八神やがみ 玲名れいな), also known as Ulvida (ウルビダ), was a midfielder for THE GENESIS when she was in Alea Gakuen during the Second Season. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin she is a midfielder for Eisei Gakuen. Team *THE GENESIS *'Eisei Gakuen' Voice actors Japanese Hino Miho English Cherami Leigh 'Debut' Game Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Anime Episode 044 Episode 014 (Ares) Yagami Reina (八神やがみ 玲名れいな), also known as Ulvida (ウルビ 'Profile' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"An ice-cold warrior-princess who has never felt anything even approaching an emotion."'' ''' APPEARANCE ' Reina has blue eyes and blue hair with two white locks at the sides of her head similar to Sumeragi Maki. She is very pretty and hot and has quite a stern face, marking her age, probably signifying she might be one of the eldest children in the orphanage. She is verry tall and Her normal clothes in her childhood is a pink long sleeve shirt with pink leggings and is topped with a pink dress. In some official Inazuma Eleven artwork, her casual outfit is shown to be a white dress, almost reaching her knees, with a grey, brown and off-white cardigan on the top. She also wears dark jeans underneath and knee-high black-brown boots ' ' 'Personality' Reina is very arrogant and thinks herself the strongest . She is an ice cold warrior-princess who has never felt anything even approaching and emotion . She always seemed very pissed off . Plot Season 2 She was first shown in episode 44, during The Genesis' debut standing beside Gran. They were then seen battling against Raimon. Later, she answers one of her teammate's questions on whether it was okay to play against Raimon without 'his' permission, she answered "Well if Gran wants to..." Near the end of season two, where Raimon had their second and final match against The Genesis, she takes over the role as their captain, after Hiroto disagrees to release the Limiter. Reina later attempts to injure their 'father' after misunderstanding her father's statement that 'the Genesis Project was a mistake', thinking that he meant that creating the orphanage and giving them a home was a mistake. Season 3 In season 3, it is shown in Midorikawa's flashback that she was seen with the others in Ohisama En. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin She appeared during the meeting with Hiroto, Tatsuya and Saginuma before they left to Russia for the FFI tournament. The team gathered to welcome their teammates with all due respect and praise them for what they've already achieved. In the second series(aliea arc) it was told that all genesis player can bust a universe so from that we can assume her powers but in that series (alternate timeline) she did not become that strong. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view 'Recruitment' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' She can be recruited by defeating her team. After recruiting her in the scout machine she appears on Mount Fuji forest. She will be at level 20. ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! She is only recruitable by Super-Linking. In the European version, she can be found in the Brazilian area with capsule machine colour blue. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Ulvida, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The Strongest of the Universe (宇宙最強の自信, randomly dropped from Raimon Aliea Rengou, The Genesis and Chaos) *'Player': Kii Fumiko *'Player': Nemuro Kimiyuki *'Item': Cosmo Misanga (コスモミサンガ) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Ulvida, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from Chaos at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Photo': Blanco (ブランコの話題, taken at the swings under the Kogarashi Manor) *'Player': Chill Out (Community master at the soccer museum) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit her, at least three players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make her a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In the Supernova version of the game, Ulvida can be recruited by selecting her as one of the players that will join Earth Eleven during the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Otherwise, in order to recruit Ulvida, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': × 5 *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Photo': Children's Slide (すべり台の写真, taken at the slide located below the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Difficult Puzzles (難しいパズルの話題, obtained at Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Evil Mechanism (悪だくみの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) After this, she can be scouted. Be aware, in order to recruit her, at least ten players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make her a scoutable option. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2 Inazuma Eleven 3 *'GP': 158 *'TP': 97 *'Kick': 65 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 78 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 27 Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'GP': 130 *'TP': 169 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 93 (113) *'Technique': 98 *'Block': 84 *'Speed': 135 *'Stamina': 90 *'Catch': 58 *'Lucky': 94 *'Freedom': 95 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Supernova' Inazuma Eleven 2 Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Astro Break' *'OF Meteor Shower' *'SH Space Penguin' *'OF Zigzag Spark' Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'OF Presto Turn' *'SK Dribble Plus 20' *'OF Sprint Warp' Inazuma Eleven Strikers Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Astro Break' *'SH Space Penguin' *'OF Meteor Shower' *'OF Matador Feint' ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' Eisei Gakuen *'OF Aurora Dribble' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'KH Shippuu no Byakko' (Gra Fa's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Aliea A' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'NEW Genesis' *'Aliea A' *'Gaia' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Real Aliea' *'Takabis' *'The Mids' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Aqua Hermit' *'Cold Freeze N' *'Cold Freeze R' *'Kira Related' *'Star Sisters' *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Star Sisters' *'Aliea Gakuen' Triviahttps://inazuma-eleven.fandom.com/wiki/Yagami_Reina?action=edit&section=33 *According to her Eleven License, she is known as the "beautiful blue moon" (麗しきブルームーン). *The two bands on her right arm represent her place as vice-captain of The Genesis. *In Latin, "Bellatrix" means warrior, a pun on her in-game description.